


Amálgama

by gyuhaoland (haoshoumon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Prostitution, Victorian Science Fiction, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/gyuhaoland
Summary: A·mál·ga·ma (sf): Fusão perfeita de coisas ou pessoas distintas que formam um todo, mistura.Xu Minghao não acreditava que Amálgamas realmente pudessem existir até aquele dia fatídico mas, mais do que nunca, se empenharia para parar e reverter todas as monstruosidades que eram feitas em laboratórios imundos do East End.Contudo, o rapaz descobriu que não seria tão fácil ao perceber que Amálgamas, por si só, poderiam ser imprevisíveis e perigosas, além de que não eram as únicas aberrações soltas pelo continente. Talvez tudo fosse um reflexo da sociedade doente em que vivia, talvez tivesse uma parcela de culpa em tudo somente por carregar o nome Xu.Sabia que, se quisesse ser útil, precisaria deixar tudo o que tinha para trás mas, se fosse por Mingyu, não pensaria duas vezes.





	Amálgama

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Amalgam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858249) by [haoshoumon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon)

> Avisos: serão tratados de alguns temas sensíveis, como a existência de bordéis, assassinatos e homofobia sem qualquer tipo de romantização. A fanfic se passa no período vitoriano e, por ser steampunk, a cronologia tecnológica é diferente da ordem real.

A chuva caía insistentemente nas ruas imundas do subúrbio londrino, mas aquilo não era o suficiente para fazer o homem desacelerar as passadas largas que dava, quase como se quisesse pular todas as poças d'água de uma só vez. O que queria, na verdade, era resolver seus assuntos o mais rápido possível e então voltar para sua mansão reclusa na saída da cidade, onde não havia o fedor excruciante de lixo e fumaça.

Alguns pedintes escondiam-se sob as marquises e o olhavam por mais tempo do que seria necessário, fazendo-o temer pela própria segurança. Tinha se certificado de usar o terno mais simples e esfarrapado que tinha mas, ainda assim, não seria capaz de disfarçar o andar altivo que certamente o demarcava como alguém da elite. O automóvel das empresas Xu estava propositalmente estacionado do outro lado da ponte, longe o bastante para não ser associado a ele.

Finalmente se viu em frente à porta verde que tanto procurava alguns instantes mais tarde, hesitando brevemente antes de bater. Sabia bem o que queria, mas também sabia que poderia se meter em problemas se alguém ao menos sonhasse que estava metido nos negócios do submundo.

A porta se abriu meio segundo mais tarde, revelando um idoso curvado que cheirava como as latrinas ao amanhecer; o avental do homem estava manchado com algo impossível de se identificar e Xu Mingfei deu um passo para trás, enojado.

— Vejo que não desistiu, como pensei que faria — o velho ofereceu um sorrisinho desdentado e se afastou da porta, dando espaço para que Mingfei entrasse.

— Nunca desisto dos meus negócios — respondeu simplesmente, largando o guarda-chuva de qualquer jeito antes de segui-lo pelo corredor estreito.

Já estava se sentindo claustrofóbico ali quando o velho anunciou que finalmente tinham chegado ao laboratório, acendendo as lamparinas em seguida.

Mingfei trincou a mandíbula enquanto corria os olhos pelo ambiente, parcialmente horrorizado pelo que via. Jaulas cobriam as paredes até o teto, nenhuma grande demais para permitir que as coisas se movessem ou ao menos esticassem as pernas. Algumas delas rosnaram devido à claridade, mas a que Mingfei fora buscar permaneceu completamente silenciosa contra o canto de sua jaula, sem sequer levantar o olhar para ele.

Sua Sirena era bem adestrada, então.

— Creio que tenha vindo já preparado para levá-lo com você.

— Pareço ser um irresponsável qualquer? — o homem respondeu, meio impaciente. Sentia-se extremamente desconfortável somente por estar ali, e ter que aguentar aquele velho duvidando de si e do poder que detinha só servia para deixá-lo ainda mais estressado e indisposto. Abriu o casaco rapidamente, revelando os maços de dinheiro e os diamantes que trazia consigo — A outra parte do pagamento está aqui, como lhe garanti que estaria.

Mingfei podia ver a ganância escorrendo pelas articulações do idoso e conteve um som de desgosto antes de se aproximar da Sirena.

— Como se chama?

— Coisas não possuem nomes. — retrucou, puxando-a para fora da imensa gaiola. A Sirena chiou baixinho ao ser posta de pé, como se sentisse dor, e então voltou a ficar completamente silenciosa.

A criatura parecia ser, pelo menos, duas vezes mais alta quando completamente ereta. Mingfei a estudou atenciosamente, concluindo que deveria ser um macho pelas características físicas que podia observar.

As asas cobertas de penas amarronzadas que ocupavam o lugar dos braços pareciam ser gigantescas, mas não podia ter certeza pois estavam dobradas para trás, acorrentadas. Havia grilhões nos pés dele, também, e sua expressão oscilava entre desprezo puro e cansaço.

O dinheiro e os diamantes trocaram de mãos rapidamente e a criatura foi empurrada através do corredor pelo qual passara antes. Mingfei não sabia ao certo como levá-la para o automóvel sem serem vistos, mas aquilo não importava. Ninguém daria importância para os relatos de bêbados e viciados em ópio, no fim das contas.

— Como prefere ser chamado? — o magnata questionou, aliviado pela breve estiagem. Seria mais fácil arrastar a Sirena se não precisasse manejar o guarda-chuva ao mesmo tempo.

Esperou por uma resposta durante longos momentos antes de constatar que não a teria tão cedo, então simplesmente empurrou-o para dentro do automóvel e enfiou-se ao seu lado, ordenando que o motorista dirigisse depressa.

O caminho de volta para casa nunca parecera tão longo quanto naquele momento, deixando-o levemente ansioso.

Já tinha algum tempo desde que planejava adquirir uma amálgama pura, mas antes precisava garantir que seria seguro para si e seu filho, visto que não poderia se dar ao luxo de ter seu único herdeiro assassinado da pior forma possível.

Considerando que, naquele momento, o garoto já possuía dezessete anos e meio e não era mais nenhuma criança enxerida que entrava em todos os cômodos sem ser chamado, julgava ser seguro deixar todo o andar inferior para a Sirena.

Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que sequer notou a mudança de cenário do lado externo, se sobressaltando ao notar que já estavam em casa. Entregou algum dinheiro para o motorista antes de sair do carro, certificando-se de que a boca dele permaneceria selada como um túmulo e então voltou-se para a Sirena.

A luz da lua cheia facilitava a locomoção pela escadaria úmida sem maiores problemas, mesmo que a Sirena ainda estivesse completamente agrilhoada. 

— Estes serão seus aposentos — o anfitrião disse, retirando as chaves das algemas de seu bolso e soltando os pés da Sirena — Soltarei suas asas, se puder me garantir que posso confiar em você.

Como o esperado, não obteve resposta nenhuma. A criatura apenas o encarou como se esperasse ser enfiado em uma nova jaula, na verdade, mas aqueles jamais foram os planos de Mingfei.

Com um suspiro derrotado, o mais velho soltou os membros superiores do outro e explicou rapidamente onde poderia encontrar tudo o que precisaria para se lavar e então dormir, garantindo que lhe mostraria a propriedade no dia seguinte. Quando a Sirena encolheu as asas e então as cruzou como faria se tivesse braços, Mingfei pode ver garras extremamente afiadas onde deveriam estar as mãos, caso fosse um humano.

Esperava conseguir arrancar ao menos um som da boca daquilo, considerando que o comprara somente pelos boatos e mitos a respeito das vozes de Sirenas, que remontavam a Grécia Antiga.

No entanto, aquilo era não era tão importante quanto os negócios que precisaria resolver logo pela manhã, então deveria aproveitar as poucas horas de sono que ainda possuía e deixar tais curiosidades para depois.

Quando teve certeza de que estava sozinha, a Sirena estendeu as asas ao máximo e então abriu um sorriso largo enquanto se esticava toda; passara as duas últimas semanas encolhido naquela jaula ridícula por mau comportamento, visto que possuía uma boca um tanto quanto suja e adorava xingar aquele velho maldito que vendia amálgamas como se fossem uma peça de carne de um açougue qualquer.

Certamente se vingaria dele quando tivesse a oportunidade mas, por hora, apenas aproveitaria a água quente e a cama macia que fora designada para si. Poderia se preocupar com vingança e coisas parecidas quando finalmente estivesse bem alimentado e recuperasse toda a força muscular que costumava ter antes de ser submetido a diversos castigos físicos que não serviam pra nada além de deixá-lo ainda mais revoltado.

Sequer percebeu quando dormiu, ainda sentindo uma pontada de apreensão cutucar o cantinho de seu cérebro insistentemente, quase que avisando-o para sempre permanecer alerta, mesmo que agora estivesse sendo remotamente bem tratado.


End file.
